Best Of Peel Vol 13
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 13 pts 1 & 2 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *One of an ongoing series of compilations of sessions and tracks culled from Peel shows of the early nineties by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *Possible TX dates featured: Napalm Death, #3, first broadcast 10 September 1990. Filthkick, #2, first broadcast 17 September 1990. All session tracks feature on these recordings. *John raves about Babes In Toyland, having seen them live recently. Tracklisting Part 1 *Napalm Death: 'Unchallenged Hate/Mentally Murdered' (Peel Session) 10 September 1990 *Die Kreuzen: 'Pink Flag (7 inch)' (Touch And Go) 10 September 1990 *Napalm Death: 'From Enslavement To Obliteration/Suffer The Children' (Peel Session) (JP: 'This is going to become known, I think, as the 'something old, something new' session.') 10 September 1990 *Front Line Assembly: 'Provision (12 inch)' (Third Mind Records) 10 September 1990 *Napalm Death: 'Retreat To Nowhere/Scum' (Peel Session) 10 September 1990 *Bullets For Pussy: 'Pointed Stick (7 inch limited edition promo)' (Noiseville) As JP mentions, this was intended to promote an album called 'Penetration Boulevard'. It was never released. Since the EP is a 7 inch at 33 rpm, Peel plays it at the wrong speed. 10 September 1990 *Napalm Death: 'Deceiver/Social Sterility' (Peel Session) 10 September 1990 *Think Tank: 'A Knife And A Fork' (Hack Attack) 11 September 1990 *Filthkick: 'Rise/Gein Within/Just Another Word' (Peel Session) 17 September 1990 :(JP: 'This week's mail gets off to an excellent start with a letter from John Carr from Louth in Lincolnshire on the subject of personalised numberplates, which I occasionally wax lyrical about. It says, "With regard to what you said about personalised numberplates, I see that David Hamilton recently paid £65,000 for one with 'Diddy' on it. The man should be chemically castrated."' JP laughs.) * *Sun Kings: 'The Green Ray (12 inch)' (white label) 17 September 1990 *Coffin Break: 'Just Say No (LP-Rupture)' (C/Z Records) 17 September 1990 Part 2 :(JP: 'Somebody was on the Mayo phone again during the week and asked me to play something by Half Japanese, And here is something by Half Japanese. It's that rare thing in this programme, a Bruce Springsteen song.') *Half Japanese: 'Tenth Avenue Freezeout (Triple LP boxed set-Half Gentlemen/Not Beasts)' (Armageddon Records) 12 September 1990 :(JP: 'Well, I think that's the way it should be done actually, although Andy Kershaw and about twenty million other people wouldn't agree with me.') *Plant Bach Ofnus: 'Gwenllian (12 inch)' 12 September 1990 *Banish Arms: 'Do Your Savour/Not Slide, Slip And Die/Vivisectionist Scientific Fraud/The Sadist Of 100 Millions (double 7 inch EP set-A Lifestyle Sound Compilation: Give Us The Time To Play)' (MCR) 12 September 1990 *Filthkick: 'Mondo Delerium/Cabin Fever' (Peel Session) ''(JP: 'You should hear the messages in that when you play it backwards...or two, actually.') '' 17 September 1990 *Sonic Youth: 'Inhuman (LP-Confusion Is Sex)' (Zensor) 17 September 1990 *Filthkick: 'Mind Games/Kill Kill Kill' (Peel Session) 17 September 1990 *Matter Babies: 'Happy Mango (LP-Skinny Dipping)' (Nightshift Records) 17 September 1990 *Filthkick: 'This Void Of Ignorance' (Peel Session) 17 September 1990 *Filthkick: 'Brain Fry' (Peel Session) 17 September 1990 *High Risk Group: 'Flag (7 inch)' (Harriet Records) 24 September 1990 *S.O.B.: 'S.D.I.A.B.M.' 24 September 1990 *S.D.S: 'Hellstorm (LP-Never Arise (In Death There Is No Life)') *S.O.B. Slap In The Face *Aural Corpse: 'War Dead (Split LP with Mortal Terror)' (Looney Tunes) *The above three were played in a row on one of John's new weekend programmes, which started on the 29th September. *Babes In Toyland: 'Arriba (7 inch-B side of House)' (Sub Pop) 06 October 1990 Category:1990 Category: Mixtape Category:Not available online File ;Name *best of peel vol 13 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *Part 1 - 00:44:47 *Part 2 - 00:45:41 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike! ;Available *Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category: Mixtape Category:Not available online